


Dark Enough

by Katbutler



Series: Kat's angsty shit [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FemKeith, FemLance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: "I'm sorry I didn't say, but my mind was messed up, you couldn't save me anyway... and to the girl in the back of the class, who feels the way I did... How does someone so perfect, feel so insecure? As to scar her skin with cuts and burnsand still, want to hurt more?"





	Dark Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I wanted to say before you read this that it does involve suicide and self-harm. Please if you are suicidal or self-harming or anything of that nature please get help. I know it's not my place to say this but all of you are loved, worthwhile and amazing even if you can't see this yourself. Thank you for reading

I walked into class and saw the usual crowd. Lana, Pidge, and Hunk at the front. The normal people in the middle and an empty space at the back. My seat. I walked to the back of the class and sat down in my seat.

I looked up at Lana and noticed that she was laughing at something Hunk said. Her sleeves were pulled down as always as she covered her mouth whilst she laughed. This was the same routine as every day.

Our teacher Iverson came in and everything settled down. Lana smiled up at the teacher and rested her head on her hand. I have never seen her upset. Shes always laughing. She's absolutely perfect.

Later on in the day, we were all playing basketball in P.E when a girl tripped and fell. Lana immediately ran and helped the girl up checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. I noticed that Lana's shirt had risen slightly and I could see some cuts that littered her stomach. My eyes widen realizing what those cuts were from as I have the same cuts on my arms and legs. I didn't say anything as I know she wouldn't want anyone to know so I kept my head down.

The next day I walked into class and saw that Lana's bright blue eyes seemed to have dimmed and her smile had faded slightly. I frowned and walked to my seat and sat down. Hunk told her a joke and she gave a fake laugh yet Hunk didn't realize.

The rest of the day she seemed to get worse. Her normally bubbly personality had been toned down slightly and she seemed to flinch ever so slightly when someone touched her. I noticed that there were more cuts across her hips and her stomach yet I still said nothing.

As the days went on Lana seemed to be getting worse until she stopped smiling and laughing. She became a shell of a girl she used to be. No one but me seemed to notice but I still didn't do anything as it wasn't my business.

One day I walked into class and everyone had a solemn look on their faces. Lana's seat was empty and on her desk was a vase full of white roses and blue anemones. I started crying realizing what had happened.

Later on, we were taken into an assembly where her parents told everyone that Lana her killed herself late last night and they read us her suicide note. I zoned out until the final sentence "I'm sorry I didn't say, but my mind was messed up, you couldn't save me anyway... and to the girl in the back of the class, who feels the way I did... How does someone so perfect, feel so insecure? As to scar her skin with cuts and burns and still, want to hurt more?" I started crying again and I covered my face. I should've said something.


End file.
